This invention relates to a computer system having a plurality of servers and a plurality of storage subsystems, and more specifically, to a technique of storing files in storage subsystems.
JP 2006-172217 A discloses a technique called “global name space” (GNS). In GNS, a plurality of network attached storage (NAS) elements are provided as a single NAS element to a client computer.
There has also been known a distributed file system (cluster file system). In a cluster file system, a single file is distributed for storage among a plurality of NAS elements.